Tatso
Appearance Tatso stands at six feet, his body and muscle tone are fine but slim than bulking like the average Saiyan. He has short black spiky hair and a battle scarred face and body, though those weren’t from heroic missions but from beatings he got from bullies in the Saiyan Academy and near death brutal training by his father. He typically wears grey style Saiyan armour given to him at birth, due to the expectation by his grandparents that he would be a great Saiyan warrior like his father. He keeps it on in declaration that he can still be great in his own way despite being low class. Personality Tatso does not have as much Saiyan pride like most typical Saiyans, and doesn’t like to fight as much either. He prefers to hone his skills and gain knowledge, having more a mentality of a scholar than a warrior. While he accepts how his race is, he does not condone to the methods in which they conquer planets, so steers away from such missions. He is friendly but emotionally distant at first, though once befriended, he becomes a worthy ally. The demon war started by Engrid soon forced Tatso to kill demons for nameless Saiyans and his own survival, making him accept the fact that he has to fight despite not liking to. With the war causing his mother’s death, he acts reckless in good will to strangers. But inside, a side of him still wants to die heroically like his mother did. During his struggle he had befriended many people along the way, friends who he values over his own life. History Tatso is the son of an elite Saiyan warrior (Shallotto) and a stand out low class Saiyan woman (Selari) who had been hiding her past, so consequentially he was born with a low power level and was below standard for even an average Saiyan warrior. Because of that, both and his mother had been shunned by Shallotto’s relatives (by having their tails removed) and were outcast from higher society, treated like trash they supposedly were. Not only was he under average when it came to raw power, he had no other Saiyan talents either when it came to what they took pride in most, strength and durability, so he made up for it by weapon training on his own and focusing on ki. This made him outcast even more his days at the Saiyan Academy to become a formal soldier, and so was usually beaten up by the superior elites because they could. Against the injustice, Tatso brought it upon himself to earn his keep in his own way once he was out of the Saiyan Academy to go on his own missions unrelated to conquering planets, so he ended up doing the odd jobs nobody else would.This was to earn ahisliving to survive with his mother (who became a medic), but to ultimately repay his father for what he did to them and anyone who looked down at the low class. Story http://www.dbzjourney.com/index.php?page=topic&pid=20717437&pager=2 Saga Name Awesome saga stuffz 1 Year Time Skip Tatso grows a red demonic beard that has a mind of its own. Abilities Tatso is physically weak when it comes to brute strength ever since he was born (with a low power level), something even his father (through multiple harsh near death trainings) could not improve to the Saiyan standard of an elite. He has inherited his mother's adept mastery over ki, though not of the healing type like she was. His strength lies in his agility and ki manipulation, specialising in ki attacks and forming ki made weapons for battle. He has devised his own style of fighting, naming it the Saiyan Sword Style which primary uses ki attacks and ki swords for long range and close combat. Link to skills The skills below are other skills not convered above, Other Skills Used These skills have been used in the past, they have been either replaced, upgraded or never used again. Aura Armour: Barrier skill Slash Stream: Bleed skill Sphere Shot: Tatss charges up a white ki ball that shines brightly like a flash bomb after it hits the opponent. He soon learned better ways to temporarily blind his foe by using Dynamic Distractions. [D-class Blind skill] Kiryuhameha Fear skill Twin Kiryuhameha Silence skill Buster Blade Stun skill Combination Skills Saiyan Sword Style: Chain Binding of the Sacred Swords Future Skills Demon Drive Transformation Relationships * Shallotto - Tatso's father whom he despises, and the reason that he stereotypes elite Saiyans to be similar to him. He is the reason for Tatso and his mother's suffering ever since he was born, and wishes to prove to him that he was wrong about people being born strong and weak. * Selari - Tatso's mother, who he had inherited it ki specialization from. She died from overexertion as a medic during the demon war, and so he blames Engrid and his army for her death. * Asuka - He saw her as a Saiyan brat at first with their first encounter and fight while sabotaging space pods, but eventually he warmed up to her and now sees her as a little sister with a magnet for trouble. * Konta - A mercenary that Tatso has mutual respect with in power and opinion. Being the first person to best him in battle for a legendary armour, he wishes for a rematch with him to test his skills once more. * Saurrin - Given the nickname 'Swordy', at first Tatso wasn't sure of Saurrin's capabilities (and sanity) when they teamed up to investigate feral Saiyans. He proved to be more than capable and reliable as an ally, being the one to finish the cleanup of their mission. During a fisco at a hotel, he covered Tatso and his friends so they could escape. * Azuma * Ortaru * Nightshade * Sol * Ne Kel * Bane Category:Characters